poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Getting the Steamworks ready for Christmas
This is how Getting the Steamworks ready for Christmas goes in Thomas Saves Christmas. and Victor are getting the Steamworks ready for Christmas Kevin: This could be the best Christmas yet, boss. Santa's sure to have another big success. Victor: Yes, Kevin. This year will certainly be another busy year for Santa. And when he does come by Sodor, he will look down at the Steamworks and know that a very special little yellow crane lives here. Kevin: I hope Santa gives me an Crash, Thomas and Ryan Meets the Swan Princess DVD and some new lights for you. Victor: He most probably will do, Kevin. He most probably will. night, at Tidmouth Sheds Thomas: Okay, guys. Time for bed. We don't want to be up too late because if we are, Santa won't come. Percy: Aw. But we want to stay up and see him. Thomas: But if you do that, he won't come. night, everyone is asleep Philip: in honking his horn Thomas: up Ryan and Odette! Philip: Nope. Only me. Ryan F-Freeman: I was asleep with Thomas until he starts howling like a loon. Thomas: yawns Philip. You should be asleep. Sci-Ryan: Yeah. Santa won't come if you're awake. Philip: I'm too excited. Crash Bandicoot (EG): I know. But, I got just the thing for me to make me fall asleep. Fluttershy: How about I sing you a lullaby, Philip? Philip: Ok. Sing away, Fluttershy. Fluttershy: her throat Hush now, quiet now~ It's time to lay your sleepy head~ Crash Bandicoot: in Hush now, quiet now~ Crash Bandicoot and Fluttershy: It's time to go to bed~ enough, Philip is asleep Ryan F-Freeman: It worked. yawns What would Mr. Conductor do? brings a mug of tea for Ryan Thomas: Good night. Ryan F-Freeman: Nighty, night, Thomas. look at a photo of Ryan and Odette as swans when he and his friends hear some clickety-clacking on the track Ryan F-Freeman: What's that? What photo are you looking at, Crash? shows Ryan the photo Ryan F-Freeman: Oh. puffs by with Henrietta Ryan F-Freeman: Toby? Why are you up? Toby: I'm just on my way back to my shed. Ryan F-Freeman: Yeah. AU Ryan is with his mother, Sea Sparkle. Crash Bandicoot: Who is this "Sea Sparkle"? Ryan F-Freeman: She is the one who gave birth to AU Ryan. Crash Bandicoot: Cool. Did we recruited her to join our team? nods. Flashback Evil Ryan: Uhh.... Miss? Who are you? Sea Sparkle: I'm Sea Sparkle. Evil Anna: Names Evil Anna. Is AU Ryan born a siren or made like us? Sea Sparkle: Born. I gave birth to him. Ryan F-Freeman: Wow. Look. Sea Sparkle. My friends and I are trying to stop the Mare in the Sun prophecy from happening and you think you can join the team? Sparkle nods and Ryan's eyes glow green ends Crash Bandicoot: Oh yeah. You know her like both you and Odette are swans. Toby: yawns Well, I should get some sleep. Tomorrow's Christmas Eve. Ryan F-Freeman: How did both Odette and I are swans in that photo? Crash Bandicoot: Well, I took it when we were there. puffs away Ryan F-Freeman: See you tomorrow, Toby. Crash How did Sci-Ryan react when he saw my transformation into a swan? Crash Bandicoot: shrugs Ryan F-Freeman: Maybe he's shocked. nods and goes to sleep the Steamworks Evil Ryan: Victor. Kevin. You're so happy. Kyubi and I are getting along in this holiday with Agalope. Kevin: Yeah. Who is this Kyubi? Ryan points to Kyubi and Sci-Ryan with Bertram and Evil Anna Sci-Ryan: I don't know why this fox Yo-kai is your partner, Evil Ryan. It's like I'm seeing to of me and 2 of you. Sci-Ryan see two Evil Ryans and two Evil Annas Sci-Ryan: What the? Did I see something? Anna looks at the 2nd Evil Anna Evil Anna: Are you a hero like me? 2nd Evil Anna: scoffs I'm not you silly. Evil Ryan: Are you also me too? 2nd Evil Ryan: Category:Ryantransformer Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes Category:Transformersprimfan